


Dirty secrets

by Keishiko



Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Краткий экскурс в память Скотта. … В детстве вам снились страшные сны про кошек, и вы даже писались от страха».<br/><i>Энди, серия 1х06 «Демон со сверкающими глазами»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty secrets

Ночью Кэти не спалось. В голове всё вертелась неловкая сцена, случившаяся перед инцидентом с кошкой. Они так весело смеялись над Скоттом… поначалу. Теперь смеяться не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось.  
Интересно, неужели тот, кто программировал Энди, не вложил в неё понятий такта и этических норм? Ведь это робот-воспитатель. Как же она сможет воспитывать детей, кого она из них воспитает?  
Или, может быть, унизить Скотта было её личной инициативой? Доктор Шагал говорил, что Энди может испытывать человеческие чувства — радость, грусть, смущение. Может ли она проявить жестокость? Быть мстительной?  
А главное — откуда она узнала? Вряд ли Скотт рассказывал кому-то о своём детском страхе. У Энди есть подробное досье на всех членов команды? Такое, в котором упомянуты даже самые старые и тщательно скрываемые тайны? Или… нет, это смешно. Не может же она читать мысли? Ведь правда, не может?  
Кэти вытянулась на кровати, уставившись в потолок немигающим взглядом. Самый пугающий вопрос наплывал на неё из темноты:  
Что она знает обо мне?  
Сразу представилось, как за обедом, когда все болтают и смеются, робот-воспитательница произносит жизнерадостным механическим голосом:  
— Кэти так лояльна к вам, доктор, потому что у неё никогда не было отца. Вообще-то даже её мать не знала, от кого родила её.  
— Кэти мечтает о счастливой семье, потому что её мать была проституткой и обслуживала клиентов на глазах у дочери.  
— Кэти прекрасно чувствует себя в мужском коллективе, потому что яблочко от яблони…  
Нет!  
Кэти рывком села на постели задыхаясь от накатившей паники. Она знала, что будет дальше. Сальные взгляды, липкие руки. «Хватит ломаться, ты же сама такая». И ни один из них больше не посмотрит на неё с уважением. Только с презрением и плохо скрываемой похотью.  
А она только начала думать, что проект «Макрон» — лучшее, что случилось в её жизни…  
Кэти достала из прикроватной тумбочки бластер, сунула за пояс пижамных штанов. Это всего лишь робот. Она не живая. Она не почувствует боли. А Нейтана они воспитают и без неё, растут же другие дети без нянек-роботов…  
По коридору Кэти шла на ощупь, не включая свет. Она хорошо помнила, где находится крохотная комнатка, в которой по ночам Энди заряжает свои аккумуляторы. Ноги в мягких носках бесшумно ступали по полу. Перед последним поворотом Кэти глубоко вздохнула, сжала бластер вспотевшей ладонью и стрелой метнулась к нужной двери…  
И чудом удержалась от крика, с размаху в кого-то врезавшись.  
— Твою ма… Кэти?!  
— Джейсон? — удивилась девушка. Их командир стоял возле комнатушки Энди босиком, одетый в майку и спортивные штаны, и что-то прятал за спину. — Что ты здесь… — и тут до неё дошло. — Не может быть! А у тебя что?  
Даже в темноте было видно, как вспыхнул Джейсон.  
— Ладно, ладно, прости! — замахала руками Кэти. — Я не хотела. Так что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джейсон скосил глаза на её бластер и усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, то же, что и ты.  
И достал из-за спины руку с зажатой в ней болгаркой.  
Участь Энди была решена.


End file.
